Ultraman Virus (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultraman Virus(ウルトラマンウイルス) is an Reiyonx Ultra with the ability to spread plague which can void organisms of their free will. He is born from a supernova and the younger brother of Cure. Virus represents "darkness" which contadicts to his ideals of "conflict is uneccessary" and "void of free will". His meeting with Evil Messiah causes him to completely fall to evil. =Famous Quote "Seriously Ultraman One? You expect to beat me with the kind of power?" "Brother? Why?" Etythomology His name Virus, means that he is able to spread virus/diseases/plague to entire planets or even Galaxy. History :;Born From Supernova: Virus was born from a supernova along with his older brother, Ultraman Cure. :;The Battle: Virus and Cure both journeyed and completely destroyed all the threats in the universe but conflicts didnt end. Virus starting to think and realize they can be voided and be controlled by him. :;Encounter with Evil Messiah:COMING SOON :;Infecting Planets/ Beings: COMING SOON :;Legendary Battle with Cure: After Cure know of Virus actions, Cure confronted Virus at the edge of the universe. Cure proved to be more powerful and stronger than Virus as Cure shrugged off his attacks easily. Virus was banished from his home universe after Cure created a rift and sealed it. This battle was legendary among the people of the universe and Cure was choosen and worshipped by many as their personal protector. :;Arrival at the Showa Universe: Virus eventually found himself at Showa Universe while evolving his Virus Voider to Virus Plague, gaining new Reiyonx powers and new ability after absorbing minus energies from the Land of Darkness remains. Virus landed on Earth and make a living in the forbidden city in the Atlantis, under the Pacific Ocean, alling himself with the Dark Matter. :;Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus:Darkness Corruption: Virus first fought Lila on a moon and corrupting her. Virus then sent his army of monsters to attack Onee and his friends. After combatting One, Virus defeated One and corrupted him. Virus then spread his disease particles on the whole planet Earth, causing many people to become sick and die. But his first plan was stopped after Zero assited One, Xena and Giga. Furious at this, Virus merged himself with the Dark Matter and become Fusion Virus, defeating Zero and One and his friends. The Ultras fused into Ultraman Contrast and ended Virus's threats. Unfortunately, Virus survived. :;Ultraman One:The Final Showdown: COMING SOON Profile Stats * Human Host:None * Transformation Item:None * Origin: Scorpio Nova Galaxy * Race: Light Ultra(half), Reiyonx Ultra(half) * Flying Speed:Mach 10 * Swimming Speed:450km/h * Jumping Height:650m * Grip Strength:240,000tonnes(He is able to defeat One in his normal form) * Weakness:He is afraid of the cold and large amounts of light,he can temporary go blind. Body Features *'Virus Spincers': His blade like features on his arms on both hands, simiar to Armed Nexus. *'Virus Claws':Virus's fingers are replaced by dark like claws. It can used to cut through flesh of some armour. See below for more information. It is replaced with daggers in his advanced form. *'Dark Core':A circle shaped color timer that is dark purple in colour and blinks when he is in danger and he has a time limit in some planets of 3mins. *'Ultra Armor':His armor is resistant to fire and lasers like any other armour. It can also withstand physical arts as one time he withstood One's fire kick without effort. He is also green in colour, *'Dark Lamp':He possess circular lamp on his forehead. *'Darkness Eyes':He is eyes is dark orange in colour,he can see through things very well and loves to fight in the darkness. Forms - Fusion Virus= Fusion Virus :;Special Moves *'Final Virusium Ray': Enchanced version of his Virusium Ray.Less powerful than Contrast's Ray. *'Virusium Straight': Virus inject hands to the ground snd fires a straight ray, destroying a path forward. *'Virusium Spreaer': Virus is able to spread his Virus Plague or Virus Voider across a planet to counteract Lightning Spark abilities. *'Virusium Tear': Virus is able to tear Ultra Flesh apart using his bare hands. *'Virusium Darkness': Virus ultimate move where he tried to defeat Contrast with but failed, becoming Blank. *'Petrification Bolt': A bolt of lightning from his hands to turn Ultras into a statue. :;Physical :;Miscelleanous *'Virus Shield':A shield Virus creates. **'Virus Reverse': Virus shield is able to absorb attacks and blasting it back to them. COMING SOON - Blank Form= Blank This is Virus weakest Form, where Virus does not have his Ultra Armor, leaving much of his flesh exposed and ripped ofmost of his powers. To be in simple, Virus is simply a luminous unrecongize dark figure. :;Miscelleanous *'Absorption': Losing his powers, Virus has to absorb the energies in order to restore his armor and powers. - Armoreiyonx Advanced Form= AAF Virus's new form when Virus absorbed darkness energies from past evil ultras defeated by Ultras across in the multiverse. In this form, Virus retained all of his powers from his previous forms but they are more powerful and powers of past dark Ultras. His new powers are listed below: Past Dark Ultra Techniques After abosrbing the energies and spirits of deceased dark Ultras, he can gain their powers. *'Deathcium Ray': Belial's finisher, t style ray, it looks like a regular Specium Ray augmented by Reiyonx Energies. *'Darkness Supreme Impermeable Ray': Emperor's finisher, it looks a powerful dark ray. *'Lightning Zagi/Gravity Zagi': Dark Zagi's ray technique. *'Dark Ray Storm'Dark Mephisto's finisher, a L style ray. *'Dark Ray Jab':Dark Faust abilities. *'Deathcium Slash': Belial's power as well as, firing balls of crescent energy balls. New Technqiues Special Moves *'Virusium Beam': Virus entrust his hands in a plus style, fires a very powerful pink-red beam. It rivals Cure's Curium Ray. *'Virus Crescent': Virus charges up a crescent energy ball and hurls it at opponents, enough to cause fatal burns or damage. *'Virusium Unleahshing': Virus conjures a black aura and flys to the ground, releasing a very powerful beam of light from his color timer, enough to decimate a planet or convert pure light Ultras to dark Ultras and titling balance of darkness. This revives all his allies and heals revive ones. Weapons *'Virus Daggers': Instead of his regular fingers or claws, Virus hands are now replaced by daggers. *'Power Abosrb': Virus is able to absorb stuffs through his daggers as well. *'Spirit Revival': Virus can inject his daggers into the ground and revive deceased dark Ultras from their spirit form and giving them their physical body as well as their memories and powers. He revie monsters with this as well like Hell-Death and Gatanothor. **'Virusium Virus Particles': Enchanced Virus Voider and Virus Plague, particles released as a ball towards the sky and spreading it out across a planet, turning light Ultras to dark Ultras, killing entire race of beings and turning planets. **'Minus Energy Manipulation': Virus is able to manipulate minus energy to his own will. ***'Light Energy Conversion': Virus can convert all light energies to minus energies and enpowering himself. ***'Bererk Particle': Virus can cause others to turn berserk or very violent from minus energies. Used to enpower his Zettons. *Virusium Slash': Virus can slash his foes with daggers in order to cause Ultras to light bleed by tearing their flash and take in their energy. Physical Combination *'DeathVirus': A combination attack with Belial, Belial first summons his Kaiser Belial Claws and converts his Belial Virus to a form of minus energy. Virus then absorb the Belial Virus and using his own virus to spread it across part of a galaxy, allowing more to suffer from its power. *'Emperevial''': A combination attack with Emperor, Virus summons his daggers and inject to the ground. Emperor then use his minus energies to enpower Virus, allows Virus to revive more monsters while his limit is only 4. }} Trivia *Virus is the first Ultra to have a Reiyonx form with no relation to Alien Reiblood and Ultraman Belial. In Ultraman One:The Final Showdown, he teams up the newly freed Belial. *Virus originally only have the ability to void free will from others, but his encounter with Evil Messiah is what enhance his abilities and make him walk a completely darkness path. *Virus does not have Reiyonx DNA. *Virus is shown to have a strong lifeforce as he is able to survive an attack that could kill him and rise up and become more powerful. It is this is also given by Evil Messiah. *Virus is also another Ultra to use past Ultra Warriors Techiques but Dark Ultras instead. He only demonstrates Belial's finisher and powers as well as Emperor's. In addition, Virus had other dark ultras abilities such as Dark Zagi, Dark Mephisto, Dark Faust, etc. *Virus despite being a powerful dark Ultra, his ability is still weaker compared to Ultraman Cure, Evil Messiah, The Messiah, Ultraman King, Ultraman Saga, Ultraman Noa and Ultraman Contrast. But,he is more powerful than Belial, Emperor, Dark Zagi and his minions and even the likes of Ultraman One,his friends and Zero. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Reiyonx Ultras